neverendingfandomcom-20200213-history
Zac
Zac is a primary character from the Neverending Story. His primary concern within the group are to provide friendship and harmony to everybody with his trusty Friendship Sword and Companion Shield. History Not much is known about Zac, his family, or how he obtained the Friendship Sword. He does have a Cub Rewards Card though. Bio ACT 1 When Zac is first seen, he is merely sitting around in his house or something. Then Fernando, as a crab, attacked. With his quick thinking, Zac made a weapon capable of getting rid of the crab, but when that failed he resorted to his Friendship Powers. During the battle, Zac was infected by Fernando/Crab's DNA and slowly began to transform into a crab. Zac, now craving Crab-Fish Pizza, went to Victor Von Pizzastein's Crab-Fish Pizza shop. Where he met Pizzastein, Nic, and Jack. Pizzastein looked into Zac's soul and recognized the danger that him and the world was in due to The Crab Curse, and called his fiancé, Bobby Goldpicker, who knew just what they would need to devise a concoction in order to reverse Zac's crabbiness: 20 Pounds of weed, a human corpse, and a beautiful butterfly. Thus, the gang's quest began. Along the way, they stopped in Ohio, encountered the Egg Guy, ate at Five Guys and Freddy's, fought aliens, encountered two fifties murderers, and obtained a human corpse, and 20 pounds of weed in that time. Throughout the adventure, Zac began to hear voices in his head from Kyle, the fallen brother of Fernando. At this point, Zac had begun to suffer from many crab ailments such as walking sideways and saying the word crab. In order to get the final ingredient for the potion, the gang had to venture into the depths of Memeland. After many silly adventures, the gang, now consisting of Param, Theo Underscore Benson Sixteen Or Ralph For Short, Clayton, Zoe, had to fight the Rarest Pepe in order to get the power supply to get Caitlyn's time machine up and running. The gang then took the time machine and travelled to the Cretaceous Era, with Zac's transformation almost complete. After the Hitler Butterfly took their time machine and skewed the path of time over to the Hitler Timeline, the gang returned to the present. And instead of Planet Earth, they were confronted with Planet Germany. But turns out the gang was too late, as Zac was fully formed into Zrab, and the potion was useless. During the battle with the Zrab, Pizzastein entered Zac's mind once again, and was able to bring Zac back from his crab body. He was then able to finish off the Crab monster, as well as revive Nic, Tristan, Jack, and Fernando from the dead. ACT 2 Up next on the gang's agenda was to restore the Hitler Timeline back to normal. Of course, before they could do that, the gang mostly just wandered around and experienced the sights, and eventually they were separated into two when North America was split in half. During this time, Zac mysteriously continued to have Kyle speak to him via mind-Skype. Zac's group, after some walking, were able to find Hitler!Esteban of the Ohioan resistance, and then decided to meet up with the Russian resistance who ended up betraying the team. After lots of new faces and adventure, the gang was reunited and stuck in prison, where they did some familial bonding. In order to defeat the Nazis, the gang entered into the Prison Camp Pageant Show, where they won first prize. Of course, the rest of the competition, as well as all of the Nazis were killed during their performance. All that was left now was to stop Butterfly Hitler. The gang ascended Nazi Tower, where they met Old Man Hitler, (who Zac really enjoyed talking to) and with a final epic battle against the Honeysucklesus Rex, The Nazi Regime was finally defeated, with the power of big Mechs and Godzilla. Of course, every great battle comes at a cost, and Nic heroically sacrificed himself in order to defeat the Regime. ACT 3 After a quick trip to the past in order to fix the timeline, the gang decided to go to Cub Foods for dinner. During dinner, the entire gang began to bicker about what the cause of Nic's death was. Zac then suggested that the gang go to rest at a temple, because he could sense the tension in the group and only wanted to fix things. After reuniting with Dieter and Clayton, who were previously thought dead, the gang went to go relax at the beach. At the beach, Pizzastein and Caitlyn's fight went to a head and the gang split into two and decided to have a Civil War. The battle was interrupted, however, by Shia LeBeouf of Zion attacking with his Gummi Bear Army. After these shenanigans, Evan's grandma arrived with weed cookies, which calmed everyone down. Theo-dad then invited everybody to his house for a Christmas Party, in which the gang came up with a way to revive Nic. They needed to talk to Santa Claus (Zac was the only one who believed in him), he had the Christmas Magic required. Instead the gang met up with Krampus, Santa's evil brother. Along the way to the North Pole, the gang met up with Santa's Elves, who were now under the control of Putin and the Soviets. When the gang split into Team Fernando and Team TEATUB, Zac joined Team Fernando in the fight to save Christmas. Team Fernando eventually confronted Putin, who revealed that he was a lizard, and caused Param to shapeshift into his lizard form. Although Zac tried to turn his friend Param back to normal with his Friendship Sword, he eventually had to had off Param's tail, defeating him. With the help of Santa Claus, Jack Skellington, and Christmas magic, the gang was able to save Jesse as well as revive Nic and partially revive Belle Putin. Immediately following this, Musslini attacked and clouded the Earth with zombies, and took in Belle Putin as his primary henchman ACT 4 In order to escape the zombie apocalypse, Zac and the gang became pirates and sailed the high seas. While sailing, the gang encountered Param again, now going under the name of the Mistrious Captain, who now had a huge resentment for Zac for cutting off his tail. Even though this was the case, Zac still tried to get him to join the group, because he is friendly like that. After a quick run in with Polyphebus and Ben Gallup, The King Crab's Revenge, the gang's ship, met up with the SS MINORCHARACTER. Following that skirmish, Zac and the gang met the Sirens, a massive whirlpool, The Fire Nation, and eventually Pirateville. At Pirateville, the gang had another tussle with the SS MINORCHARACTER, zombies attacked, and they all had to team up against them and the kraken: Randall Boggs McDumph'canst. Mid-battle, the gang decided that they were losing, and went into space to find the cure for the zombies plaguing Earth. After upgrading Robert for space travel, the gang went up into space, where Zac replaced his peg leg with a robotic one. Once they encountered the Foopdlordians, Zac and the gang learned from Tubby the Intelligent that they had some greater destiny in outer space, which Zac only met with confusion. Eventually, they all arrived on Planet Oogledorp, the home of the SquidMooseAliens. During the palace tour, Zac and the gang were sent to Space Jail, where Zac became friends with Gus. (Jesse's bunnyboyfriend) With Gus, the gang blew up Space Jail and escaped. After a bit of drifting, the gang built a new spaceship which was able to get them back to Oogledorp in time for the impending war with the Oogledorps vs. the Foopdlordians. Not before going down to Earth and Ex Machina-ing the zombies away of course. Strengths/Weaknesses Strengths Zac is able to see the good in everybody. Because of this, he is able to pull all sorts of equipment out of the Sorting Hat of Friendship; such as the Friendship Sword, and Companion Shield, both of which he can use for healing, and summoning costumes for the team to wear. Since becoming a pirate, Zac has had a cybernetic leg which he can use for ultra kicking power. Weaknesses Zac, due to extreme naivety, comes across as incredibly dimwitted. Which for the most part is true, he sees things as clear cut good and bad, which almost always isn't the reality of the situation. He also writes gross Harry Potter fanfiction, which he claims to be an 'autobiography.' Trivia ·Zac's ringtone is the theme of ''Wizards of Waverly Place '' Category:Characters